Shun le chevalier coquin
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: des déllires, des demandes, des envies... avec notre petit Shun... J'exhausse un souhait par mois! allez, viens! rating M bien sûr!


Shun-Aphrodite.

Après la bataille contre Hadès, certains anciens ennemis doivent se pardonner.

Shun-Saga

Tous les deux possédaient, ils vont devoir s'entraider !

- OUAIIIIS ! Cria Seiya en levant son verre.

Tous rirent face à l'état d'ivresse du héros.

- BON, ON A BOTÉ LES FESSES À POSÉIDON, À HADÈS, À APOLLON, À ARTÉMIS… IL RESTE QUI DANS LES DIEUX ?

Shiryu frappa sur la tête de Pégase, l'assommant.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour certain d'aller dormir.

Le dragon l'emporta.

Tous se remirent à papoter.

L'ambiance du sanctuaire était festive, dynamique, heureuse.

Tout le monde était de retour.

Les treize chevaliers d'or avaient été ressuscités.

Tout le monde profitait de leur deuxième chance. Ensemble au sanctuaire.

Comme ce soir, ils buvaient et gueulaient fort avant de rentrer péniblement… et surtout profitant de la gueule de bois du lendemain.

Plusieurs couples s'étaient officiellement formés.

Shion et Dohko.

DM et Aphrodite.

Shura et Aiolia.

Kanon et Shaka.

Camus et Milo.

Tandis que d'autres se tournaient autour.

Comme Hyoga et Shiryu.

Ou Mu et Aldébaran.

La princesse et Seiya.

Tous se doutaient aussi qu'Ikki et Ailos finiraient par succomber aux charmes l'un de l'autre.

Il ne restait donc plus que deux jeunes hommes.

Saga et Shun.

Les sujets sensibles.

Depuis le retour des enfers, Andromède préférait la solitude et souriait que rarement. Sa présence en elle-même était exceptionnelle.

En effet, plus personne ne le voyait depuis la crise.

Le double de Saga s'était montré et avaient hurlé sur tout le monde. Shun en a tellement été traumatisé qu'il a fui en larme.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il évitait le chevalier des gémeaux.

Ce qui brisait le cœur de ce cher Saga.

Car il avait réussi à faire un pacte avec son double.

Il pouvait sortir aux entrainements mais ne tuait personne.

Parfois il exigeait de se montrer pendant les soirées, mais vu comment il avait emmerdé tout le monde, Saga promit de ne plus jamais recommencer !

Le bleuté soupira, se laissant déprimer par de telles pensées.

Il aimait beaucoup Shun.

Un cœur pur avec un corps puissant.

Et sa joie de vie, tellement adorable.

Il voulait lui faire retrouver.

Mais tant que le jeune homme l'évitait, cela serait difficile.

Son frère et Shaka se posèrent à ses côtés.

- Nous allons faire une sortie tranquille.

- Où ?

- Dans un strip-club.

- Volontiers !

Les trois chevaliers descendirent dans le centre ville.

- Tu sais, on aurait dû demander à Shun de venir avec nous.

Saga se raidit.

- Tu crois ?

- Ça le changerait de sa chambre et il serait loin d'Ikki le protecteur.

- Ikki a peur pour lui, c'est normal.

- Il stresse Shun avec sa possession.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Saga.

- Il n'arrête pas avec des ''Sois plus fort sinon il reviendra !'' ou des ''putaise, arrête de pleurer ou non, continue comme ça tu feras fuir Hadès, il doit avoir horreur des lâches !''

Le gémeau serra les poings.

- Comment ose-t-il ? Shun ne peut stopper un dieu, c'est normal !

- On sait Saga, le réconforta son frère.

Ils entrèrent dans le club.

- Oh messieurs Kanon et Shaka, cela faisait longtemps.

- Bonjour, James.

- On va vous mettre chez les VIP !

- Et comme danseur ?

- Un nouveau… Il est d'une beauté à damner les dieux !

- Merci !

Un serveur les emmena dans le coin tranquille. Ils se posèrent dans les divans.

- Vous êtes donc des habitués, se moqua Saga.

- On vient de temps en temps… Mais on laisse de gros gros pourboires… donc on ne nous oublie pas.

- Ouais, c'est ça, rattrapez-vous !

Une douce musique lente retentit. Les lumières diminuèrent.

Un jeune homme marcha lentement vers la barre.

Il portait un short noir et une chemise blanche.

Ses longs cheveux verts tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Son dos toucha la barre, il tournoya lentement autour. Il releva la tête, dévoilant un regard triste derrière son masque blanc.

Cet homme fascina Saga.

Chacun de ses gestes était un appel à la luxure.

Le gémeau déglutit bruyamment au moment où le jeune homme fit glisser sa chemise le long des bras avant de l'envoyer sur lui.

Le patron avait dû prévenir que Shaka et Kanon étaient ensemble et il était la cible ce soir.

Après quelques mouvements gracieux, il s'approcha de lui, se déhanchant légèrement… mais suffisamment fortement pour tenter le gémeau.

Il se glissa derrière lui, caressant les bras sur l'accoudoir, Saga sentait son souffle calme dans ses cheveux.

Le strip-teaser se replaça devant, ondulant à quelques centimètres des jambes de sa victime avant de se laisser complètement aller contre l'invité.

Il caressa son torse alors qu'il se frottait contre le bassin du bleuté qui s'agrippa encore plus au fauteuil.

Le jeune homme se colla complètement au chevalier, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de ce dernier.

D'un mouvement souple, il leva son corps entier et fit un poirier pour passer de l'autre côté du divan.

Il repassa devant et se dirigea vers la barre.

Un serveur arriva.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons besoin de lui, il a un problème.

Le danseur se stoppa.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Shaka. Vas-y.

Le danseur s'inclina et courut dans les coulisses.

- Il reviendra dès que ça sera fini, vous pouvez avoir ce que vous voulez en attendant.

- Asseyez-vous, vous allez nous tenir compagnie, sourit la vierge.

Le serveur obéit et le blond s'approcha.

- Dites-nous un peu qui est ce garçon.

La vierge utilisait ses dons pour faire avouer le jeune homme.

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Il est très discret et froid. Il arrive toujours à l'heure et il est très professionnel.

- As-tu une idée du problème qu'il a ?

- Son petit ami est très jaloux.

- Je comprends.

- Parfois, il est obligé d'annuler car il est blessé.

- Vraiment ?

- Cet homme est très violent… mais il ne veut aucune aide.

- Où est-il maintenant ?

- Dans les coulisses.

- On y va, affirma Kanon.

Shun- Hadès

Pour récupérer son tendre amour, Athéna décide de livrer Shun à Hadès.

Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.


End file.
